


And In The End I'd Do It All Again

by acindra



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acindra/pseuds/acindra
Summary: Jeremy and Michael have a picnic on the Fourth of July





	And In The End I'd Do It All Again

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to have Michael bring over the picnic stuff and have the food be pancit and lumpia but then figured that'd probably be hard to eat without utensils.

Michael was playing sudoku on his computer when the phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID before picking up. “City morgue, you stab ‘em we slab ‘em, Michael speaking.”

“Yeah I got a couple bodies here that need disposal. How soon can you come get them?” Jeremy said, not dropping the ball.

“Twenty minutes.”

“Cool.”

There was a pause.

“So what’s up, Jeremy?”

“I’m actually almost at your house- are you busy?”

“Not at all. Entertain me, slave.”

“I’ll entertain you but I’m not calling you master.”

“Not even once?” Michael pouted.

“No.”

“You’re no fun.”

“I’m plenty of fun.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“I have testimonies.”

“Yeah? From who?”

“Uh… “ he floundered, “Brooke?”

“Doesn’t count if you were squipped at the time. You were given help.”

“Yeah? Well, Christine thinks I’m fun!”

“Christine dumped you after two days.”

“She still thinks I’m fun.” Jeremy grumbled.

“If I say you’ve convinced me, will it make you feel better about it?

“Maybe.”

“I believe you. Do you feel better?”

“A little. Anyways I’m at your house. Let me in.”

“Ten- four, chief.” Michael hung up his phone and went to let Jeremy in.

Jeremy was just heading up the steps to the front of his house when he opened the door.

“Why do you have a picnic basket?”

“Because we’re going to have a picnic, duh.” Jeremy pushed passed Michael and headed to the kitchen. He placed the basket on the counter.

“I got the essentials- sandwiches, soda, water, chips- but I know we’ll probably want snacks.” He told him, raiding one of the cupboards. “Aha!” he grabbed a couple Fruit-By-The-Foots.

“There should be some Skittles back there, too.” Michael said, crowding into his side and pointing.

“Ooh, good idea.” He shoved the snacks into the basket. “We also need a blanket. I looked around my house but couldn’t find a good one for putting on the ground. Do you have one?”

Michael shrugged. “Probably.”

They went to root through his linen closet and found a nice purple blanket that was large enough for both of them to lay on if they wanted to.

Jeremy folded up the blanket and stuck it through the basket’s handles. “Ready?”

“Sure.”

They went outside and Jeremy directed them towards the nearby park. It was late afternoon and though the sun was up it would not be for much longer

“So what’s brought this on?” Michael asked, gesturing at the picnic basket.

“It’s the Fourth of July.” Jeremy told him, like it was obvious. “I know our families aren’t celebrating or anything, but there’ll be fireworks which’ll be cool. Plus we haven’t been out to the park in a long time.”

Michael nodded. “True.”

“Also it’s a nice day for it- we aren’t going to die of heatstroke.”

“It’ll probably get nice and cool once the sun sets, too. Speaking of which, do you know when the fireworks are happening?”

“The internet said seven. And they’ll be in that direction.” He said, pointing.

Michael checked his phone. “What are we going to do for two hours?”

Jeremy shrugged. “Eat. Hang out. Shoot the shit.”

Michael snorted. “Don’t say that ever again.”

“Rude.”

They reached the park and Michael spent a few minutes holding the basket while Jeremy inspected the park for a good place to set up where they would be able to see the fireworks without tree interference.

“Ok let’s set up here.” Jeremy called over, finally.

Michael brought over the basket and they spread out the blanket on the soft grass. As he was going to smooth out one corner, he tripped on a rock and landed on face first on the blanket.

“Michael! Are you ok?”

Michael shook himself and rolled over. “Jeremy I- I fell for you.” he said, making a kissy face at him.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “See if I ever show concern about you again.” he grumbled, sitting down next to him.

“Don’t lie, you love me.” Michael sat up and adjusted himself so he was sitting all the way on the blanket.

“Sometimes I wonder.”

“You wound me.” Michael told him, clutching at his chest. “Right here.”

“Tis only a flesh wound.”

“Your face is a flesh wound.”

They grinned at each other.

Michael grabbed the basket and started pulling out food. “What kind of sandwiches did you make?”

“Turkey and mustard and pickles for you, tuna salad for me- who do you think I am?”

“Aw, you do love me!” He said, handing over Jeremy’s sandwich.

“Of course, dude. I also got you cherry coke cuz I didn’t have any vintage soda on hand.”

“You’re a man after my own heart.” Michael swore.

“I’m not even _trying_.”

Michael sat back, his sandwich in his lap. “I’d like to see that.”

“What?” Jeremy looked up from unwrapping his sandwich.

“You trying to woo me.”

“You make it sound like it would be hard.”

“Are you calling me easy?” He mocked offense.

“No. But I’ve known you for years upon years. I know what you like.”

“But not _who_ I like.” Michael joked, fully expecting Jeremy to conclude he didn’t like anyone.

Jeremy tilted his head at him and hummed, thoughtfully. “So you say.”

Michael blinked, suddenly uneasy. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve known who you like for a while, Michael.”

“Wh-I-” Michael stammered, caught off guard.

“Jake will never like you back.” Jeremy continued, laughing at the face Michael made in response.

“You just don’t understand our love.” Michael sniffed, though inside he was flooded with relief that Jeremy didn’t know abou this crush on him.

“I don’t think I want to.”

“You’re just jealous.”

“Jake’s not my type, thanks.”

Michael shrugged, taking a bite of his sandwich.

After they ate their sandwiches, Jeremy decided he would nap while there was still time before the fireworks.

When he laid down, Michael automatically moved so his shadow was cast over Jeremy’s face and his body was blocking out the sun.

Jeremy gave him a grateful smile. “Thanks man.”

“Anytime.” He looked around and spotted flowers growing next to him. “I’m going to make you a flower crown.” he informed Jeremy.

Jeremy cracked open an eye at him. “Why?”

“So I can take a picture. You’ll look like Snow White.”

“Are you also going to be the handsome prince that’ll kiss me awake?”

“It’s a difficult role to fill, but someone’s got to do it.”

Jeremy chuckled and closed his eye again.

Michael got to work on the flower crown. It took a few tries, as he had to figure out how to knot them together, never having done it before, but eventually he had a wreath of flowers. In the interim between attempts he had dug into the picnic basket again for snacks and found a pack of Ferrero Rocher chocolates. He ate a couple then switched to skittles.

By that time, the sun was setting and it was nearing seven.

Michael scooted closer to Jeremy and kissed his forehead. Then his cheeks. His nose. And right before he went in for a proper kiss on the lips, Jeremy inhaled sharply and blinked up at him.

He rubbed at his face. “Dude stop kissing my face.”

“It worked, didn’t it Snow White?”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “First off- that’s gay.”

“Guilty.”

“And second off I can smell chocolate on you. You ate all of my goddamn Ferrero Rochers didn’t you?”

“Also guilty. Well sort of. I only ate a couple. But! I can share the ones I ate with you. I can still taste them in my mouth.” He wiggled his eyebrows at him.

Jeremy rolled his eyes again, but he was blushing. “It’s not the same.”

“I don’t know, kissing might be better. You never know until you try.”

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at him.

“What about- my lips are like Skittles,” he said, holding up the packet, “Want to taste the rainbow?”

“And what if I say yes?” Jeremy asked, blushing a little.

Michael blushed, too. “Uh- Oh I finished your flower crown!”

Jeremy let the topic drop as Michael handed over the crown. He set it on his head and let Michael take a picture, under the oath he would not show it to their friends.

Luckily the last very rays of the sun were still shining so the picture turned out looking more like an instagram filter than just plain bad.

“Shouldn’t be long now.” Jeremy told him, consulting his phone. He shivered.

“You cold?”

“Just a little.”

Michael tugged off his hoodie and handed it to him.

“Ah, you don’t have to-” Jeremy protested.

“Take the hoodie.” Michael insisted.

“Ok.” He said in a small voice, pulling it on. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Just then a firework shot up into the sky and burst, leaving colourful sparks in the sky.

“Oh!” Jeremy gasped, startled.

They shifted so they were sitting next to each other, watching the fireworks.

“They’re beautiful.” Jeremy whispered.

“Yeah.” Michael turned to glance at Jeremy, only to find him already looking back.

They both blushed and looked away.

Michael slowly inched his hand over until it was touching Jeremy’s.

Without looking, Jeremy turned his hand over and laced their fingers together. “You’re cold, man, are you sure you don’t want your jacket back?”

“I’m fine.”

Jeremy frowned and scooted closer so there was no longer space between them. “Fine, at the very least I can share my body heat.” Midway through the fireworks, he turned back to Michael. “Hey. Can I, uh, taste the rainbow?” He asked, blushing all the way to his ears.

Michael had to process this for a second; he couldn’t believe his ears. “Are you sure?”

Jeremy nodded.

They leaned in together and kissed awkwardly, their noses bumping against each other’s.

They both pulled away, laughing, before moving back in to kiss properly.

“I think I was right about who you liked.” Jeremy told him, grinning smugly.

After the fireworks they packed up and started walking back to Michael’s house.

Michael turned to Jeremy and held out his hand. “Could you hold this?”

Jeremy automatically reached to take whatever was in his hand, but Michael opened his hand and placed it on Jeremy’s instead. He laughed a little.

They walked home, hand in hand under the light of the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, please check out the other 30 BMC fics I've written! 
> 
> Shoutout to hamsterritos on tumblr for the prompt and bitter_cat for an idea
> 
> [ Art by artisticidiot ](https://artisticidiot.tumblr.com/post/162643577993/if-youre-still-doing-requests-could-you-do-jeremy)
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr ([ acindra ](http://acindra.tumblr.com))- I also made a crocheted doll of [ Michael! ](http://acindra.tumblr.com/post/161391774925)
> 
> [ Bonus George Salazar and Michael!Doll pic ](https://twitter.com/georgesalazar/status/880209460962185216)


End file.
